Best Served Cold
by Shoganai-Surging-Calm
Summary: Sequel to fallen,He has a plot to break up a chimp and a snake that he's gonna bring the kappa unkowingly into but, how is he gonna get the timing right. His plot starts in the next town in the baths.
1. Chapter 1

It'd been weeks,about two to be precise, since they'd stopped into this two with the injured girl.

Whom, the learned, was called Rinwei she was getting along fine and it was time for them to resume their trip.

This whole time though, a certain blonde had been plotting something. Something to get rid of the troublesome brat that had been ill-gotten into their group.

Renwei wasn't that bad but she diddn't belong there either, she how-ever, he wasn't concerned with. No it was Li he wanted gone.

She'd been with them long enough and she'd managed to take away something precious to him. He wouldn't admit it out loud though but, he was jealous.

Jealous of her. Jealous because she'd managed to take the attention of the one he cared for most. The only one who he could actually trust the only one he was even semi close to. The only he was truely concerned for. Sure if one of the others were hurt he'd be worried but not as worried ashe would if Goku were hurt. Again though, he wouldn't admit this out loud. It hurt to think he was losing the one thing that could make him happy inwardly. It sickened him just watching the way Goku followed her around like a baby chick. Could he really have expected any different though? Could he really? After all he always tried to push the chimp away. _Only cause I diddn'tt want to get hurt..._ But still he thought that the saru understood this was how he was... or at least he'd hoped he had. Not though it seemed that wasn't the case. Besides how could she actually love Goku, she diddn't and he knew it she was playing with his little head. he had to put a stop to it.

Some how,he diddn't know or care why, but some how he had to win Goku's affections back. But how? He diddn't know yet. He only knew it had to be soon.He'd been running different scenerios over in his head but he could never quite get them to work. Something always went wrong in them. Again about two weeks he'd been plotting..plotting and getting no-where. THen a thought hit him maybe he could use Li to his advantage. Yes! that was definately it but, how?

_The Kappa... He has an affinity for women..._

YES! Perfect he had the who and almost all of the how. He just needed to work out the intricate details. A devious smirk formed over his lips as he Mulled it over. _ Can you really risk hurting him though? _ He smirk fadded only for a second before returning. _Of course I'm going to be the one picking up the pieces. _He growled back to the nagging in his head. _ If all goes as planned..._ In the next town was when he'd put his plan into action. His smirk soon returned. It was time the little brat got her comeuppence and revenge was a dish best served cold.


	2. Phase One

The rooms they had were by far better than the one in the last town.

His hands clenched together and unclenched a motion only noticed by the one walking beside him.

" Uh Sanzo are you feeling alright there?" The question should've been easy enough to answer but he lied lied right through his fucking teeth. " I'm fine... Waiting for the baths to empty..." The Healer Doubted that was truley it because knowing the other two the baths would be occupied for quite some time. He knew better than to push the issue though. He wondered himself though if this had anything to do with their two new traveling companions. He'd went to settle on looking after Renwei and then joining them in the baths. The onsen they were at just so happened to have a co-ed bath much to sanzo and of course Li's dismay but what could they do. Well use the more secluded private baths he supposed. Since Li seemed to have a dizzy spell and had to use the bath for guest prone to dizzyness. As he was walking away though he heard the Blond shout out. " Tell the Roach to get out here for a minute..." Well if that wasn't a red flag raiser. He diddn't know what was...

After settling things and making sure Renwei wasn't bothered tow much over in the baths with Li. 'He'd merely knocked on the door leading there and got his answer. He proceeded to the other baths to get clean, relax, and... well deliver the message. " Ahah... G-Gojyo... Sanzo asked to see you for a minute.." He said lightly scratching his head as he slid lightly into the hot water with a small hiss of enjoyment. " Eh? What the the lazy bastard want?" The Kappa asked as he slowly stretched fully intending to ignore any orders from the monk unless he heard gunshots heading in his direction. " Ah that's just it he diddn't say he just said 'Tell the Roach to Come here for a minute'..." Gojyo frowned heven more as he got up a Gunshot resounding in the hall followed by an impatient "NOW DAMMIT Roach boy!" Shaking his head he slummed into the hall.

"What do you want Preisty?" He tsked as he blew along trail a smoke out from his ciggarette.

The blonde however didn't answer right away. He looked to the door of the enlosed private baths and simply nodded. " Li said she wanted to talk to you and wouldn't shut up till I delivered the message...She also said she wanted it to be a private meeting out in the Zen gardens... around.. maybe 8-ish... "

With that said he stalked off to the other baths fully intent on putting phase two of his plan into action.

He smirked to himself the whole way to the baths only controlling his features when he entered and slipped into the water.

" So what'd you say to him?" The healer asked inquisitively, now peeking the intrest of the Chimp off to the side. " Yeah What'd ya say?"

He sighed and glared at the two of them. " None of you're goddam business."


End file.
